Forever In Debt
by Automatic Flower
Summary: [Complete] But you have repaid Kikyo. Then, how will you repay me?
1. Part One: I Thought

Oh, you are going to hate me for this...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.

---

Forever in Debt  
  
Part One: I Thought...

---

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
His claws pierced my skin...  
  
Those claws shredded my flesh...  
  
Those claws tore my chest open...  
  
Yet...those were the same claws wiped my tears away...  
  
The same claws that protected me...  
  
I don't understand...  
  
Blood seeped through my clothing and oozed all over the ground.  
  
"Why...?" I choked out.  
  
He chuckled darkly while standing over me.  
  
"You truly believed that I loved you? How pathetic..."  
  
Tears ran down my bloody cheeks.  
  
"But I thought..."  
  
"You thought wrong."  
  
I see.  
  
It was a lie.  
  
It was a front. It was reality, but it was an illusion at the same time...  
  
...just out of my grasp...  
  
"I see...Kikyo wanted her soul back...r...right...?"  
  
I could feel my life leaving me.  
  
"Keh. Of course, that soul belongs to her..."  
  
My vision was starting to blur...  
  
"So...you needed to repay her...so you...d...decided...to give...her...s...soul back..."  
  
Inu Yasha smirked. "And now I have. Soon Kikyo will be alive again, and we will spend life together, and then spend eternity with each other when we die."  
  
Oh, how I wished that were me who he was talking about...  
  
My energy was slipping away, but I couldn't die before I finished my thoughts.  
  
"But...y...you have...repaid...K...Kikyo..."  
  
I could faintly see Inu Yasha's smirk widen, as if he were proud of himself. Oh, Inu Yasha...don't get smug yet...  
  
"...Then..."  
  
I began to grow angry, yet sad...but...I couldn't bring myself to hate him...  
  
"...how..."  
  
Things began to grow dark...  
  
"...will..."  
  
No, I can't die yet...!  
  
"...you...repay..."  
  
I took one last breath –  
  
"...me...!?"  
  
The world faded away...  
  
...and so did my dreams...  
  
...but one thing remained... 

---

Ah, I said you'd hate me. Part two is coming shortly.


	2. Part Two: Voices

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. Lawyers, this is your cue to back off.  
  
---

Forever in Debt  
  
Part Two: Voices

---  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"But...y...you have...repaid...K...Kikyo..."  
  
That's right...suffer...  
  
"...Then..."  
  
Voices began screaming in my head...memories flashing through my mind...  
  
"...how..."  
  
I began to wake up...Kagome was sprawled on the ground, looking up at me with tears in her eyes, and spilling down her bloodstained face. What had I done...!?  
  
"...will..."  
  
Kagome was...dying...this couldn't be true...  
  
"...you...repay..."  
  
I could hardly hear her...  
  
"...me...!?"  
  
Her eyes closed, and her body went limp.  
  
Reality hit me hard.  
  
Kagome was dead.  
  
I killed Kagome.  
  
For Kikyo's soul.  
  
What...had I done?  
  
Her last words rang through my head. The image of her with tears running down her cheeks was permanently burned into my mind.  
  
.:: How will you repay me? ::.  
  
No matter what, it was always me who did something wrong...  
  
Why was I just so...idiotic!? How could I...!?  
  
I had repaid Kikyo.  
  
Now, I had an even greater debt to pay.  
  
Kagome's life.  
  
Slowly, Kagome's body began to glow.  
  
...Was she coming alive...?  
  
But only a misty blue cloud floated from her body.  
  
Her soul...it would go to Kikyo.  
  
But it didn't.  
  
It lingered.  
  
Suddenly, I could hear voices everywhere. But all the voices sounded the same.  
  
.:: It's ok to show your weak side sometimes... ::.  
  
My companions Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara came running.  
  
"Can you hear that? What's going on?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango suddenly gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. Tears began streaming down her face.  
  
.:: It's alright...we're here for you ::.  
  
.:: I don't want to...but I have to... ::.  
  
.:: No, I'm not scared... ::.  
  
Inu Yasha stumbled back when realization hit him. From the looks of it, everyone else realized too.  
  
.:: Sango...! He could have killed me...but he didn't... ::.  
  
.:: It must be hard for Miroku...knowing he could die anytime... ::.  
  
.:: Shippo-chan is all alone now...he lost his parents. We can't just leave him... ::.  
  
.:: We should all have treated Kirara better ::.  
  
Memories.  
  
Except for one...  
  
"Inu Yasha, I love you."  
  
All the voices disappeared. Her soul floated heavenwards, until it seemed to explode. Sparkles of light rained down on the earth.  
  
"Kagome-sama's blessing to all of us..." Miroku spoke solemnly. He closed his eyes, knelt down, and prayed.  
  
Sango fell to her knees beside Kagome's dead body. When she touched it, a wind picked up. Kagome's body began dissipating, and being carried away by the breeze.  
  
Inu Yasha could not describe the sorrow in his heart.  
  
'I longed for Kikyo...yet you were always there by my side...you truly accepted me...and loved me...  
  
'I never got to tell you that I love you too. But now you're gone. What point is there of me staying alone in this world?'  
  
A single tear slipped down his cheek. He closed his eyes and lifted his face to the sky.  
  
Another breeze flew by. When Sango and Miroku looked, Inu Yasha wasn't there.  
  
All that was left was an arrow, with a rosary necklace laced on it.  
  
An echo sounded through the air.  
  
"Kagome, I love you too."

---  
  
Tears started collecting while I typed this...it's just so...::breaks down sobbing::.

Anyway...the fic is over now. Yes, two chapters...(technically, it's part one and part two. I got tired after typing the first part (what? It was like, 1 am!!), and I typed the latter part the next day...

Hope you liked it!

Oh yeah, don't forget to review.

Ja, Saki


End file.
